dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Detective Comics Vol 1 38
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Zucco's bodyguards and enforcers: Blade , others Other Characters: * ** ** * Locations: * ** ** Items: * | Writer2_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler2_1 = Maurice Kashuba | Inker2_1 = Maurice Kashuba | StoryTitle2 = Bart Regan, Spy: "The Electrical Assassin" | Synopsis2 = An insane electrical scientist develops a machine that can hit targets with lightning. Bart Regan puts him out of action, and the War Department takes control of the lightning machine. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Carter, the Electrical Assassin (wears a monocle) Other Characters: * Nell Johnson * Chick Cavenaugh Locations: * Carter Laboratories Items: * Carter's Lightning Machine | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Ken Ernst | Inker3_1 = Ken Ernst | StoryTitle3 = Red Logan: "Dr. Hydkil" | Synopsis3 = Dr. Hydkil is insanely seeking to use the blood of living people to resurrect the dead, and commits a series of murders which are made to appear like vampire attacks. Red Logan investigates, and puts an end to Hydkil's menace. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Ivan Antagonists: * Dr. Hydkil Other Characters: * Archie | StoryTitle4 = The Crimson Avenger: "The Phoney Jewel Robbery" | Synopsis4 = Some gem thieves and some insurance fraudsters co-operate to defraud some insurance companies out of a lot of money. The Crimson Avenger finds out about this racket and shuts it down. | Writer4_1 = Jack Lehti | Penciler4_1 = Jack Lehti | Inker4_1 = Jack Lehti | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Duprey * Joe Scalponi * "Gimpy" Malone * Mike Other Characters: * Mac Locations: * ** Globe Leader, newspaper office | StoryTitle5 = Speed Saunders: "The Kidnapped Singer" | Synopsis5 = | Writer5_1 = Fred Guardineer | Penciler5_1 = Fred Guardineer | Inker5_1 = Fred Guardineer | Letterer5_1 = Fred Guardineer | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * "Lora de Thiessi's fiance" {imposter} Other Characters: * Lora de Thiessi * Pilot Locations: * | StoryTitle6 = Steve Malone: "The Gambler's Protector" | Synopsis6 = A gang of gambling racketeers are being protected by corrupt city officials, including the police commissioner, until District Attorney Steve Malone takes them down. | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Don Lynch | Inker6_1 = Don Lynch | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Happy Antagonists: * Butch Smaltz * Crooked Police Commissioner * Spot Other Characters: * Chief Runyon | StoryTitle7 = Cliff Crosby: "At the Arctic Circle" | Synopsis7 = Cliff Crosby and Dr. Broussard go exploring in the Arctic Circle. They encounter a traveling tribe of African people, who have got a serum that protects them from the cold. Cliff fights a cobra, and a polar bear, the jaw of which he breaks with his bare hands. Cliff also helps sort out a tribal problem about who is the rightful king of the tribe. Everybody parts on friendly terms. | Writer7_1 = Chad Grothkopf | Penciler7_1 = Chad Grothkopf | Inker7_1 = Chad Grothkopf | Letterer7_1 = Chad Grothkopf | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Dr. Broussard Antagonists: * Sabu * Sengi Other Characters: * Aga * tribe of Africans Locations: * Items: * African cold-resistance serum | StoryTitle8 = Slam Bradley: "The Big Fire" | Synopsis8 = While on their way to a wrestling match, Slam Bradley and Shorty Morgan overhear a police radio call which leads them to an apartment building fire. There they encounter the building's janitor, valiantly rescuing residents, and dash inside to look for more of them. Shorty has some bad luck rescuing one frightened tot, and they both are trapped inside a very large refrigerator. Slam looks for him, and finds them just in time. But then they hear young crippled Tommy Crane on an upper floor; he can't jump so Slam and Shorty do a ladder-climbing, rope-swinging, window-smashing, skylight-climbing rescue, and along the way they find some evidence indicating how the fire got started. Also, Slam gets his hands cut up quite badly on some broken glass. After all the residents are rescued, based on the evidence from upstairs, Slam accuses the janitor of starting the fire; the janitor pulls a gun on him, confirming that suspicion, but Slam and Shorty take him down and turn him over to the police. Afterward, the grateful firemen rush Slam and Shorty to the wrestling match, in a firetruck. | Writer8_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler8_1 = Dennis Neville | Inker8_1 = Dennis Neville | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Janitor Other Characters: * Tommy Crane * other apartment residents * firemen and policemen Locations: * | Notes = * Published by Detective Comics, Inc. * This issue is reprinted in its entirety in . * The Cliff Crosby story never does explain how or why that whole tribe of Africans got to the Arctic. * First issue for Red Logan by Ken Ernst. This feature would run until . * "Robin the Boy Wonder" is reprinted in Batman Archives, Volume 1, Batman: From the Thirties to the Seventies, Batman Chronicles, Volume 1, ''Secret Origins (Volume 1)'' #7 and Robin, The Boy Wonder: A Celebration of 75 Years. ** Aspects of the Robin costume and even his name are drawn from Robinson's childhood favourite, Robin Hood. ** Three thugs are knocked off a tall building, apparently to their deaths, by Robin, in the story's final battle. ** Robin's debut story was later adapted on the episode Robin's Reckoning from Batman: The Animated Series. His origins were also adapted in the movie Batman Forever. * First issue for Dennis Neville art on Slam Bradley. | Trivia = * Robin appears next in , then in . * Batman appeared last in Detective Comics Vol 1 37, and appears next in , then in . * It's a tough month for bears in Adventure AND Detective Comics this month, with Hourman, Cotton Carver, and now Cliff Crosby killing one bear apiece. * This same month, over in Adventure Comics, Cotton Carver is also in the Arctic. | Recommended = | Links = * Read Slam Bradley: "The Big Fire" online. }} Category:Dick Grayson Origins